


Cruel Summer

by umaficwriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Auntie Katherine, Cruel Summer, F/M, Heavily Inspired By Taylor Swift Song, Hope Mikaelson Loves Katherine Pierce, Hope Mikaelson and Uncle Elijah, Hope has a Cameo Here, Inspired by Taylor Swift song, Italy, Kalijah, Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce and Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, Katherine and Elijah, Lover Era, Lyrics Belong to Taylor Swift, Mentioned Caroline Forbed, Mentioned Klaus Mikaelson, Russia, Songfic, Summer 1492, Uncle Elijah, United States, mentioned Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: Flickers into Kalijah Summers throughout the years.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TVD or The Originals aren’t mine! And, of course, you guys already know that, bc if it was, Kalijah would be endgame as such as Klaroline. Also, the song inside belongs to Taylor Swift.  
> Notes: And here I am again, letting my poor Kalijah heart dream through my fics…

**_ Italy, 2006 – July _ **

The heated skin in skin contact was making Katerina moan loudly inside the hotel room. The quietude of the night and streets around them made it possible for the couple to hear their unliving heartbeats and non-essential shallow and rapid breathing. 

“Oh _yeah_ … don’t stop… don’t _ever_ stop, _please_!” she proclaimed bellow him, being ravished by his caresses in the dark.

Elijah devoured her neck with lips and fangs, exploring her body with strong digits marking her as his and thrust on her with his length with all he got inside of him.

The male vampire’s grunts were harbored as Katerina scratched his back drawing long cascades of rich blood from the Original above her.

The lady’s eyes closed and rolled inside her eyelids as Elijah picked up the pace and fucked her harder and faster than before, making her scream as she fell from the imaginary clouds above into the deep sea that was being invaded by him.

The man continued his movements ‘till his satisfaction touched his every nerve and inch, making him collapse beside his Katerina.

The ringing in his ears whispered songs the night carried through his veins as he recovered from their shared thrill.

 **_Fever dream high in the quiet of the night_ ** **_  
You know that I caught it (Oh yeah, you're right, I want it)_ **

Katherine finally opened her eyes and turned to face her lover, a smirk on her face. The trademark sign they weren’t over for the night just yet.

“You’re an _insatiable_ woman, Katerina.” He commented, his voice not above a whisper, the words dancing sweetly in his tongue, as he put the wild strands of her hair behind her ears.

“But you wouldn’t have me _any_ other way…” she shot back, a Cheshire cat smile adorning her features as she leaned down to languidly kiss the man’s mouth.

“I will _certainly_ , have you in _all_ the ways I desire.” Challenged the Original.

“Who’s the insatiable now, huh?” mocked the girl claiming his lips once more, before straddling Elijah’s lap, making him groan in the process.

Their lips formed a canny smile as the Bulgarian girl teased the man she loved, for them to start it all over again.

 **_Bad, bad boy, shiny toy with a price_ ** **_  
You know that I bought it (Oh yeah, you're right, I want it)_ **

**_ England, 1492 - June _ **

Katerina looked out her bedchambers’ window, admiring the sun setting over the horizon.

She wished she was just like the stars that'd be appearing in a couple of minutes. Free to shine and wonder all over the world. Unconcerned of all the evil created, and carefree in the night sky.

The young girl heavily sighed and looked around her.

That life of luxury, although, lonely, would probably be the new normal, Once she married Lord Klaus, her life wouldn't be any less empty than a couple of weeks ago. Only she would be forever in his hands. 

Katerina Petrova couldn’t assemble the nerve of sitting around anymore! She collected her full and rich skirts and just as she was walking away from the marble windowsill, she caught not far ahead in the patio, the object of her curiosity these days.

Lord _Elijah_ _Mikaelson_.

The man was noble and exhaled righteousness, as well as beauty. He was built, but not to extremes as those exhibitionists out there. He had a thunder-like voice that made her knees weak and her throat dry, contrary to her core, for it was begging for friction in its wetness.

The Bulgarian lady took her hands in her chest to feel her heart racing.

How she wished he was the one courting her instead of his brother…

As if on cue, the brown-haired man looked up and crossed stares with the lovely lady above.

Katerina was like a princess upon a castle tower, and he wished he was the prince to rescue her from the evil that he knew was coming upon her.

Elijah smiled at her, his eyes shining in the twilight, as she blushed and looked away from him.

 **_Killing me slow, out the window_ ** **_  
I'm always waiting for you to be waiting below_ **

**_ Russia, 1730 - July _ **

Maybe Katerina Petrova had a death wish that Elijah Mikaelson wasn’t aware of.

She wore a complicated hairstyle and long-bouffant skirts thrilled around the ballroom as the Russian music floated from the band’s instruments.

The Original tanked all the Gods above for Niklaus not being present in this particular event, as he marched to her and her dancing partner.

“May I interrupt this dance?” he politely asked already fixating his eyes on the other man’s, to compel him in doing what he was requiring.

The Russian patron let go of Katerina’s hand, so Elijah took his place, as another song begun.

Katerina, or Katherine, as she called herself these days, rolled her eyes to him, but followed his moves around the salon.

“Thought I’d never see you again, Katerina.” The Original started, hand firmly placed on the low of her back, and the other intertwined with hers.

"I can certainly say the same Mr. Mikaelson." Came her voice like a melody to his ears.

“May I ask of you, if the years made you forget the target my brother has painted above your pretty little head?” inquired Elijah whirling them through the spaces.

Katerina gave him a small snort as she leaned her mouth near his earlobe.

“I am taking my chances on this dice game.” Sounded the whisper she offered. “Should you not bring my _pretty_ _little_ _head_ to him?” the woman quote him, watching the corner smile opening itself in his adorable and kissable lips.

Elijah didn't grant her a response, instead, he whirled Katerina in his arms once again and enjoyed the last of the song.

When it ended, she lightly bowed at him, and his mind transported him to summer, 1492.

Elijah tenderly smiled savoring the memory, turned around, and walked away. Somehow, he was sure he would cross paths with her soon enough.

_**Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes** _   
_**What doesn't kill me makes me want you more** _

**_ United States, 2013 – August  _ **

The sun entered the room through the blinds’ creaks, waking Katherine up before the time she was planning leaving the mattress and its occupant.

“Someone, _please_ , erase the Sun?” mumbled the brunette rolling in bed to nestle herself in Elijah’s bare chest.

The man softly caressed her mane as she stretched herself like a cat in his arms. "Thankfully this can't happen, so I won't live without seeing you in the morning light." Offered the Original, kissing her temple and gaining his chest a light scratch and his ears a chuckle.

“Convenient of you to say so, since you do not _burn_ if exposed in said light…” pointed the beautiful lady finally looking up at him.

"Good morning, Katerina." He greeted with a small smile adorning his manly face.

“Morning, ‘Lijah”, Kath greeted back as she leaned herself up against his side, to kiss him deeply. 

As they parted, Elijah took her face in both hands and stared into those chocolate orbs he loved so much and for so many centuries now. The golden sunlight reflected on the drapes causing the whole white room to turn the softest shade of blue around them.

“I love you, Katerina.” Proffered the vampire, watching a big smile appear in his lover’s face.

“I love you, too.” Came her declaration instants later, to be followed by another breathtaking kiss.

***

“Do you _really_ have to leave?” she questioned seated on the kitchen countertop, watching Elijah finishing up his coffee and adjusting his tie.

“Do you want to trade the Cure with Niklaus for your freedom?” he asked back.

Katherine let out a sigh, but nodded, ringlets bouncing, giving her an adorable child-like look.

“I’ll be back sooner than you think.” Elijah offered approaching the vampire and making himself comfortable between her jean-cladded legs.

Katherine stared at him and gave out a corner smile as she felt him cup her face in his soft hands.

“I’m gonna miss you.” She confessed. Katherine Pierce wasn’t one for PDA, but being only them… sometimes she let some confessions slip.

The tall man let her caress his navy-blue-suited shoulders and chest, as well as adjusting his tie, even though it wasn’t crooked.

“I love you, beautiful.” Was his time to confess his feelings once again that morning.

Katerina hugged him tight and felt him carrying her ‘till they reached the American-styled house entering hall.

"I love you in navy-blue," Katherine said as she unclenched her legs from his waist.

“Only in navy-blue?” asked the Original. He could sense her trying to make small talk do delay his departure.

Katherine rolled her eyes. “in all suits, to be honest, but I prefer your birthday one.” She teased wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I can say the same about you, Katerina.” He pointed, evolving the woman in his embrace, but still staring deeply in her eyes.

He graced them a few other kisses before collecting his suitcase and opening the door.

As he walked out the front porch, Elijah turned around to face her one more time. “Behave, Katerina.” The man warned.

“You know I will.” She replied leaning on the front door’s arch. She gave him one last smile and followed the man with her brown eyes as he entered the car and pulled out of the driveway.

 **_And it's new, the shape of your body_ ** **_  
It's blue, the feeling I've got  
And it's ooh, whoa oh  
It's a cruel summer  
It's cool, that's what I tell 'em  
No rules in breakable heaven  
But ooh, whoa oh  
It's a cruel summer  
With you_ **

**_ United States, 1999 - June _ **

As Katherine put the car to a stop, she checked herself on the rear-view mirror and reapplied her lipstick, before getting out of the vehicle.

She was hungry. Her compelled car was almost out of gas, the terrible Texas dry air was doing horrors to her curls, also her _Louboutin_ shoes were scratched by the road dust.

She _loathed_ summer sometimes.

The gas man came from inside the gas station convenience store and started to work on her car, as Katherine observed around trying to discover a possible victim or her to drink on.

That’s when she saw _him_.

In all his three pieces suits glory.

Head hung low, near the vending machine, talking on the phone.

Oh _maybe_ , she could set her fangs on one of her own kind elixirs.

“Fancy, seeing you around here, ‘Lijah.” She greeted and received an annoyed look from the Original.

Seeing he wanted to finish the stupid call he was participating in, Katherine collected some coins from her jeans’ back pocket and inserted in the vending machine, with the idea of grabbing a cold drink to apace this forsaken heat that was this weather.

As she opened her _Sprite_ can, listening to the already refreshing sound of the beverage, Kath noticed Elijah’s glance upon her mouth, therefore the liquid that escaped her mouth to run down her neck and chest, although his vision stopped where her breasts began.

“Like what you see, darling?” asked the brunette after finishing the refrigerant.

“Are you following me, Katerina?” came his question, with her birth name.

She rolled her eyes, long ago she’d stopped correcting him concerning her new name. It was useless.

“I could ask the same question.” The girl fired back.

“The word spreads you’re dead, since 1864, may I add.”

Once more she rolled her orbs.

"As you didn't keep track of me enough to know I _wasn’t_ when the gossip started.”

“You destroyed that family, Katerina.” Elijah pointed out, accusation all over his tone.

Katherine snorted. He was the last person who could point fingers, and she let that very clear.

“You _destroyed_ me, all those centuries ago, do you see me complaining?”

“That’s not wha-“

“You know what?” she initiated. “I’m done with what I came to do.” She continued as she tried walking back to her car, but the Original blocked her passage.

“You were cruel and heartless, Katerina”, he started “Although, I am also at fault, seeing as my family put you in this position, to begin with.”

Katherine Pierce didn't want o to admit it, and she wouldn't, not even under torture, but she missed Elijah Mikaelson.

He made her feel like that innocent girl, fresh from another country, and believing every word he told her. 

**_Hang your head low in the glow of the vending machine_ ** **_  
I'm not dying (Oh yeah, you're right, I want it)  
We say that we'll just screw it up in these trying times  
We're not trying (Oh yeah, you're right, I want it)_ **

Katherine watched him closely, waiting for him to say something else, and when he didn’t, she walked back to her car and started it.

Not even a mile after her exit from the gas-station, Katherine came to an abrupt stop when someone appeared in the middle of the road.

It didn’t take a genius to guess who.

The vampire got out of the car and was walking towards Elijah when the Original grabbed her arm and pressed her lean body to the car side, roughly attacking her lips with his.

Then the battle for dominance started.

Katherine didn’t waste time in getting rid of Elijah’s jacket, ripping his man shirt apart, not giving a damn about the state they’d be. Caressing his chest with her long fingers, Katherine moaned in the middle of the kiss when the tall man grinded his pelvis over hers. The feeling of his bulge, begging for attention made her headlight and her knees weak.

He took off her jacket and her blouse with no ceremony and got her seated on the car hood as they worked on their other garments that needed to come off.

Katherine revealed her vampiric form as she inserted her fangs deep in his shoulder, receiving a hiss from the brown-haired man. The pleasure running through his veins only intensified when she offered him her wrist in return.

When Kath felt his fangs breaking her skin, she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, trying to create more contact between them.

The second eldest Original, played with her long curly hair as she kissed him deliciously and opened his suit pants, freeing his latent member from his boxers.

“ _Katerina_ …” came the pray on his lips as she worked his member.

Elijah could taste his blood on her mouth and all that, mixed with their wild-middle-of-the-road sex was only making his skin tingle more and more by the minute.

She moaned loudly when he let go of her hair to cup her breasts and play with the hard nipples creeping out of her lingerie.

“ _Please_ , _fuck_ me…” she begged in his ear still bombing his shaft, now harder than ever.

And how could he deny her anything?

Elijah pulled the woman closer and got rid of her tight jeans, leaving them by her ankles, just as his pants, and entered her in one swift move, making her scream in delight.

As they started to move in perfect and sensual sync, it was time for him to ravish her neck with his vampire's teeth, drinking the hot beverage she created in her veins.

Katherine let her hands roam through his hair, back and ass as he continued to pump inside of her and drinking her in, literally, at the same time.

“ _More_!” she exclaimed as he started to pick up the pace of their intercourse.

He let go of her neck and accompanied her trained minx eyes as she came closer to his mouth and nibbled on it, to taste of his rich blood as they kissed.

Their moans were loud and the sound of their skin slapping was delightful and sexy. 

He moved to the front of the car, headlight off, he laid Katherine down and admired her beauty and glory above the car hood.

Never was anything more precious than this woman.

He reentered her with all his will and fucked her hard ‘till her eyes were closed and toes curling behind him.

“ _Oh_ _my_ _God_ , I’m gonna cum!” she breathed loudly and moaned as he readjusted their angle, bringing her knees up in front of her.

"Come for me, Katerina. Scream my name," he begged as he thrust faster, pulling his penis almost all the way out to enter her with all power after.

“ _Elijah_!” she screamed as she came crushing his cock inside of her slicking walls.

Didn’t take long for him to have the same intensity running through his veins.

For the first time in years, it felt like they were free.

 **_So cut the headlights, summer's a knife_ ** **_  
I'm always waiting for you just to cut to the bone  
Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes  
And if I bleed, you'll be the last to know_ **

**_ Italy, 2006 – August  _ **

As Katherine exited the villa, she felt the summer breeze surround her. The beautiful black party dress she wore was appropriate for a cocktail get together. She had a bottle of red wine in hands and tears streaming down her face, falling with them, her mascara streaked her olive cheeks, making clear for anyone how upset she was at the moment.

Turning around, she heard a taxicab approaching and signalized for it to stop.

Katherine got in the backseat and closed the door, trying not to spill red all over the car seat.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asked in a strong Italian accent, without looking back at her.

“The airport, please.” The hoarse voice came out as she gulped another time direct from the dark green bottle.

 **_I'm drunk in the back of the car_ ** **_  
And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar (Oh)_ **

Within minutes, the driver noticed the sniffing over the back seat, so he asked:" Are you okay, miss?" he tried not to judge the fact that she wanted to go to the airport but didn't have any suitcases on her.

“I’m _fine_.” Came the short answer, leaving no room for more questioning.

**_Said, "I'm fine," but it wasn't true_ **

And now even the Italian taxi driver knew about her current situation. Just _great_.

Elijah had abandoned her. _Once_ _more_.

She shouldn’t even be surprised, seemed it wasn’t the first time, and probably wouldn’t be the last.

That “Always and forever” bull had called him to his _duty_ as the older brother. 

She was _so_ in love with him, that when they met each other in June, in the back of her mind, she knew they had an expiring date, _still_ , she stayed and loved him all summer long. Just for being informed, a couple of minutes ago, he had to go back to England and attend to some family emergency.

How _stupid_ could Katerina be?

Problem was, Elijah was so under her skin, that even _Katherine_ couldn’t resist him, and maybe she didn’t even want to. Because, although Katerina and Katherine were like fire and water, both personas loved Elijah Mikael profoundly. 

And the issue was: neither of the creatures wanted to keep secrets no more.

So, both K girls were dumb enough to think the Original would interfere and try to talk Klaus out of his vengeance journey.

Of course, she was _wrong_.

**_I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you_ **

**_ New Orleans, 2014 – early September _ **

Every time Katherine submitted herself to this activity, she promised, also to herself, she wouldn’t do that anymore.

Just to break the fucking promise the next night.

She loathed this teenage-like adventure her life had become.

And all of that for a guy, no less!

Okay, not just any guy.

The love of her now-eternal-again life.

To make a long story short, Elijah had visited Katherine in her death bed, took her to Davina, but not without Klaus getting to know about it, and as Katherine was human again, he could create more hybrids from her blood, the problem was: she was dying.

So, they decided to dry her as Davina made a spell, so she would be human again, providing Klaus with an almost infinite ingredient to create an army against Marcel.

Alright, as long as she was amongst the living, Katherine was okay with that.

Only, when they regained New Orleans, Klaus wanted her _not_ to turn back into a vampire, for ulterior motives.

So, she ran away, _again_.

Thankfully, Elijah went after her and turned Katherine back as a vampire once again. To Klaus absolute outrage.

Hence, she sneaking in through the back garden gate and not passing through the front door to see her boyfriend at the Mikaelson manor.

Things you did for love.

 **_And I snuck in through the garden gate_ ** **_  
Every night that summer just to seal my fate (Oh)_ **

**_ New Orleans, 2015 - July _ **

“I don’t know how Caroline can handle this cute little brat!” commented Katherine as she sensed Elijah approaching her and Hope at the manor back garden.

Little Hope was two years now. Unfortunately, Hayley had died giving birth, leaving Klaus desperate enough to even accept Katerina around, if she could help take care of the little girl.

Didn’t take too much time, after that, for the hybrid to convince Caroline Forbes to visit and meet his daughter, and the rest is history. The only thing people should know is that the blonde couple is madly in love and currently in their honeymoon phase, and literally also, leaving Elijah and Katherine to nurse over a very electric Hope.

When Caroline and Klaus announced they would go for some desert island for two weeks, Elijah grunted in pure annoyance, knowing Katherine would be resentful with Hope, and that he would have to do it all alone.

But, contrary to his assumption, Katerina was being amazing. Hope loved her, and laughed at every Katherine antic, not knowing that sometimes those were aimed at her little self.

“Well, for starters, Caroline likes people, therefore, kids.” He pointed, seating at the table, below a giant white umbrella.

Katherine didn’t look at him, eyes trained on the child ahead of them, playing in the grass with her stuffed animals. But Elijah heard her snort.

“You can’t blame me, can you?” she asked. Kath hoped he understood why.

“I’m sorry about Nadia.” He always understood her.

She shrugged but didn't say anything.

“C’mon Hope, enough of this summer sun for you!” exclaimed Katherine getting up and walking in her high heels towards the little blonde girl.

Elijah watched both girls' interaction, as Hope put her little arms up, for Katerina to pick her up. And even though Petrova was always telling everyone to stop treating Hope like a baby, since she knew how to walk by herself, the brunette adjusted the girl in her hip, as she crouched and collected the stuffed polar and brown bears from the green grass.

"Lunchtime, I presume?" Elijah inquired, looking at his wristwatch.

“Yep.” His girlfriend answered entering the house through the French doors that led into the spacious modern kitchen.

“So, what do you wanna eat kiddo?” Katherine asked setting Hope down onto her high chair.

The adorable human being only signalized with her hands in doubt, making her uncle chuckle, as he entered the kitchen.

“A bottle it is then.” The woman said as she moved around the room.

As the kid was full and sleepy, Elijah offered to take his niece up to her room to her afternoon nap. Descending the stairs, with the baby intercom in hand, he found his lover in the kitchen savoring a glass of white wine, while looking outside through the opened French doors.

“Good thing we’re vampires and don’t use our livers anymore.”

She looked up from her glass at him and softly smiled.

He approached her back and hugged her, setting the intercom on the counter to circle his arms properly around her. As he put his head in the hollow of her neck, she let out a content sigh.

“We should get married.” He shot like it was nothing.

“Just so you know, if we get married, you’re gonna have to be with me for _all_ _eternity_.” She pointed matter of factly gesturing with her glass in hand and turning her head just a little to see his reaction.

“I fully understand that, Katerina.”

“You know we don’t have to get married, right? I’m not asking you to, you know that, right?" Kath wanted him to understand she was okay the way they were, but that she also was okay if he wanted to marry her officially.

“You know I love you, right?” he answered with another question.

“I love you too, Elijah.” She widely smiled at him, turning around in his strong arms, “ain’t that just the worst thing you ever heard?” she asked humorous, kissing him deeply in the process.

 **_And I scream, "For whatever it's worth_ ** __  
I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here it is! Liked? Please lemme know! Disliked? Lemme know as well! And remember, Kalijah forever!  
> See ya xx


End file.
